


Closeness

by FresaConCrema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pov Floch Forster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema
Summary: Floch knows
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Closeness

There's something Floch knows and he hopes he's the only one who knows it. Eren and Zeke, they are close, not as close friends, not even as brothers. They have a much stronger closeness than that, he spends time with them, making plans, giving answers, being the leader they both expect him to be but, many times he feels like a third wheel and that is something he has only felt when he is accompanying a couple.

They have the closest thing to a physical closeness even when they can't touch, he sees it in the way their hands always seem about to touch, the way Zeke bends down to listen to Eren. Floch even sees it in the way their gazes meet a second longer than most siblings would or should.

More importantly, there is something about the way they act that can't be explained by them being brothers. When Floch is with them, he feels like he's with a newlywed couple, the way they seem to know everything about each other even when they didn't know of each other's existence until a few years ago, the fact that the only laughs he's heard from Eren in the last year are only there when Zeke is present. At times, he feels like he's in a marriage of years, the way Eren scolds Zeke for smoking and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, because they ask each other such intimate and mundane questions that would go unnoticed by the rest of the world.

He notices it in the way Zeke worries about Eren and how Eren always tells him he's exaggerating but, smiles in delight at his brother's attention. He watches him when he and Eren have to leave and Zeke always holds Eren back a few seconds longer than is appropriate.

Even when they seem to be angry, it's not a sibling fight, it doesn't even come close, it seems more like.... A couple's fight. Eren pouts, Zeke always gives in and the closeness is there again, in other circumstances I'd say it's even romantic but, it's not.

_It's not normal_

But who cares? If the world itself labels them as demons. Their saviors must be the greatest demons in existence. Floch has accepted it. He just hopes he's the only one to notice.


End file.
